Fugitive Motel
by The Drama Llama
Summary: Stuck in the middle of nowhere, Eiri takes a little break from his hectic routine. Slight AU, ExS [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Elbow's _Fugitive Motel_ on their album: Cast of Thousands. This will be a three part one shot divided into chapters. Enjoy it or don't; it's as simple as that.

He couldn't believe the situation he was in; _the_ Eiri Yuki renting a room in a shoddy motel in the middle of east bumblefuck, the reslut of an overheated rental car engine. The twenty-something novelist was on his way to a book signing when he got lost, and being the man he is he didn't ask for directions. After hours of aimless driving well into the evening the engine of the rental car gave way to the summer heat and left Eiri stranded on a stretch of seemingly endless dirt road. Luckily for him a passing car gave him a ride to the nearest motel with a neon sign reminiscent of those from the '50s and '60s, fluorescent lights happily buzzing away its advertisement of vacancies.

Eiri thanked the driver and grabbed his precious cargo from the backseat and started for the entrance, relieved he was alive. The motel was almost empty. There were only four cars in the lot from what Eiri noticed. Walking up the porch the blonde entered the small lobby; the light twinkle of a bell signaled his arrival. A stout middle-aged woman emerged from the back curtain with a smile big enough to accentuate the deep crow's feet around her eyes.

"Evening, looking to stay the night?" she stated, rather than inquired. Eiri put his suitcase and laptop case down on the hardwood next to his feet. "Yeah, my car broke down about ten minutes from here, is there a local shop I can call?" The lady nodded, "Of course, let me grab the phone book." She knelt down to check the desk drawers and came back up with a thick yellow book. "Here you go, there's a pay phone just outside the door." Eiri gave a curt nod in thanks, accepting the book and going back outside.

Flipping through the phone book he came across a local shop. Reaching into his pocket, the novelist discovered his cell phone to be missing. Cursing himself, Eiri remembered his phone last being on the passenger's seat of the rental car, who knows how long away down the dirt road to nowhere. Taking a quarter out of his pocket he deposited it into the machine and dialed the number. No one answered. Checking his watch Eiri noticed it was quarter to nine already and most respectable auto shops would be closed by now.

Sighing, Eiri put the phone back onto the receiver and took a moment to collect his thoughts. A faint sound to his right caught his attention. A figure sitting slouched over was lighting a cigarette, his back towards Eiri, exhaling a plume of smoke that elegantly rose to the sky. This gave Eiri the urge to do the same, but first he should rent a room and get himself established for the night.

Reentering the lobby the woman was patiently waiting at the desk, flipping through a magazine. "Any luck?" she asked. Eiri shook his head. "Well that's a shame. Better luck in the morning then," she smiled some more, which made the novelist somewhat sick inside. Turning around, the woman reached for a key on the wall.

"If you'll just sign this with your name, date, and the current time you'll be set for the night." Eiri signed the guest book with Usuegi Eiri rather than his famous pseudonym for obvious reasons, the date, and checked his watch again for the time. Handing the book back he was given a key with a tag with his room number attached. "You've got room 14. It's to your right as you walk out the door on the second level. Have a nice night."

Taking his suitcase and laptop, Eiri went back outside to get to his room. Out the door, he looked to his left. The smoking figure he saw before wasn't sitting on the porch anymore.

Walking past a row of doors to the stairs Eiri was serenaded with the night melody of crickets and cicadas in the surrounding wood. Since he's moved away from Kyoto he hasn't heard this sound for years. This will be the first night he's falling asleep to something other than car horns and loud sexual activities from the neighbors. The air was considerably cooler than it was during the day, but the humidity made it feel just as muggy. The novelist prayed for there to be air conditioning in his room.

Now up on the second tier Eiri drudged his way to the fourteenth room and unlocked the door with his key, inviting himself in. Turning the light on he found the room to be very banal. The pale yellow walls were dirtied at the corners near the white stucco ceiling. The television was probably as old as him, same with most everything else in the room from the musty smell, but at least the bed was queen sized, and lo and behold, an air conditioner was installed in the window at the far side of the room.

Placing his laptop on the desk and his suitcase on the floor, Eiri made a bee-line around the bed to turn the air conditioner on. Fanning himself with his hand, the blonde welcomed the cooling atmosphere, dropping onto the bed sitting against the headrest. Then came a light knock at the door.

"…It's me."

Eiri was more intrigued than he was afraid by the male voice outside his door. As pissed as he was, not even a minute relaxed with an unexpected visitor, this could end up quite interesting and could serve as an entertaining end to a frustratingly long day. He got up and walked to the door, albeit with some caution in his step. The peephole was scratched to hell, so Eiri didn't know what to expect on the other side.

Outside the door was a young male, the same one Eiri saw smoking near the pay phone earlier. His age was probably in the 18 to 20 range. His top half was turned towards the parking lot, staring out into nowhere with one arm around his midsection and his other hand up at his mouth. As soon as he noticed the door opened he turned around, still chewing on his nails.

"And you are?..." Eiri looked him over. He never thought he would use the word 'beautiful' to ever describe another man, but that was the only word that came to mind. Chin length auburn hair framed his heart-shaped face. His skin was a healthy tan and his eyes an impossible shade of violet. The young man was dressed in a black wife beater and tan cargo pants that rode low on his hips. Was he even wearing boxers?

Slim fingers left his mouth, but lingered on his lush, saliva-coated lips. Eiri noticed the younger male began to look flustered as his eyebrows furrowed. "Oh fuck," his arms dropped to his sides. Eiri heard him mumble something about misinterpreting room fourteen or something or other, his room.

"I'm sorry, wrong room," he sighed in frustration, and began to walk down the hall, punching the door of a vacant room on the way. Eiri watched him with intense interest until he walked around the corner and out of sight before going back into his room.

Sitting on the bed, he began to interpret the situation. The only explanation he could come up with was the boy was a prostitute and simply went to the wrong room. He didn't look like a whore. Sure he had a pretty face, but his clothes weren't slutty at all. Eiri's train of thought surprised him. He didn't go for men often in his promiscuous lifestyle. He would binge on women for the most part, but he admits to indulging in his homosexual side once in a blue moon. There's no better way of reclaiming masculinity than to dominate another guy's back entrance.

Eiri sat back and wondered to himself if the violet-eyed beauty would be there in the morning. He then thought about the lady that checked him in. What would she think when she found out what kind of debauchery took place at her quaint little inn in the middle of nowhere? Eiri laughed for a moment.

Tired after a long hot day the novelist decided to call it an early night and get a good night's sleep. In the morning he would have to deal with his car, but for now he could care less if it was stolen by some redneck sons of bitches before he is able to wake up. It doesn't matter, he can afford the costs. Was he a rich and famous romance novelist or not?

Getting up he prepared for bed, but before getting under the covers he walked back to the door and slid the lock in place for good measure. Who knows what creeps this place is catering to tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it's Shuuichi. Yes it could be considered slight AU. It's been a long time since I've seen the series because anime makes me wretch now, yet for some reason I still read Gravitation fan fiction, and unfortunately not a lot of people actually put effort into their writing. What the fuck. I could go into a rambled speech but I'll put it simply that Shuuichi, to me, is a brunette, and only pink under the circumstances that it's dyed pink. I'll give him the purple eyes because, well, who wouldn't want purple eyes?

Waking up on his own accord, Eiri got up at the bright and early hour of 8 in the morning—bright and early to him, of course. Bundling himself up in the sheets the novelist tried to fend off the bitter cold the air conditioner had created overnight, which still hummed at the window. Groaning into his pillow, Eiri got out of his makeshift nest and braved the frigid atmosphere and hurried across the room for a hot shower.

Exiting the bathroom clad in only a white towel around his waist, the blonde immediately missed the comfort of the hot water he was just cascaded in minutes ago. It was the smallest shower Eiri had ever been in, but it was better than freezing his ass off at this point.

Turning the air conditioning off, the novelist made way to his suitcase and took out some clean clothes to wear for the day. Having no paparazzi to dodge today he decided to go casual in a polo and jeans rather than yesterday's white button down shirt and black Armani suit.

Venturing outside, Eiri went to find some coffee, orange juice, milk, anything to satiate his hunger. Walking down to the first tier he spotted the young man from last night sitting in the exact same place he first saw him, lazily smoking a cigarette with his back again towards Eiri. Finding this more satisfying than anything this place could provide, the novelist decided to pursue his inhibitions and talk to the guy. Fuck breakfast and the rental car.

The kid was still wearing last night's khaki cargo pants and black tank. He turned around once he could hear Eiri approaching from behind.

"Listen," he sighed, turning to face Eiri, "I already apologized about last night, alright? What else do you want from me?" Eiri sat down a few feet away, leaning his back against a wooden support beam on the porch. The kid took a drag from his cigarette. "Well good morning to you, too," Eiri sardonically greeted back. He watched as a plume of smoke rolled off of the younger man's lips. He could start thinking of one thing he could want from the male. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment. Eiri then decided to speak.

"Do they serve a complimentary breakfast here or something? I really need some coffee." A small smile came to the other's lips. He chuckled for a second. "Nah, wish they did. I haven't had anything to eat for a while. There's a diner down the road though," he pointed, "in that direction." Turning back, their eyes met; the younger of the two Eiri could swear was purposely trying to lure him in with his exotic violet colored irises.

"So, what's your name?" the novelist asked. "Shuuichi, and you?" Shuuichi stubbed his cigarette out on the side of the porch. "Eiri." Shuuichi could only smile more, a Cheshire grin, but it wasn't the same sickening smile as the inn keep. Eiri could stare at that smile for the rest of the day and he wouldn't care to ask for anything more.

"So did you sleep out here or something?" The brunette nodded. Eiri really didn't expect a yes as an answer. He kind of felt bad leaving the kid out all night. "Really…" Shuuichi looked at Eiri, "Well, yeah. Slept right here in fact." An incredulous look made way to the blonde's face. "Didn't the lady notice you at all?" Shuuichi shook his head, "Nope," he began to slap his cigarette pack against his palm for another stick.

"So your client never decided to show up, then?" Shuuichi was ready to light another cigarette but paused. "You're quick with conclusions aren't you, Sherlock?" He decided to put it back in the pack for later. "So is that why you've come to see me?" Eiri could've sworn this time the kid's smile was there just to mock him. "Who'd want to sleep with you? You're probably festering knee-deep in disease." Shuuichi saw through Eiri's remark, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Eiri couldn't believe he ended up inviting the whore up into his room with him. He was thinking with his dick again; that's his younger brother Tatsuha's job.

"I can't believe I'm paying you for this. There are plenty of others out there who would throw themselves at my feet." Eiri held the door open for his escort. "Good for you Ego Von Handsomepants. Now, on the bed." Eiri was pushed back on the bed. He wouldn't admit this out loud, but he liked the kid's assertive behavior. He liked his spunk.

"This better be the best blow job I'll ever get or I'll come to haunt you." Shuuichi joined him on the bed and straddled the novelist's legs. "Well it won't be if you don't shut up. For fuck's sake, enjoy yourself or kick me out already." Eiri was glad Shuuichi's voice didn't suggest any annoyance. Eiri was actually nervous about actually paying this guy to service him. Hell, he hadn't been laid in a while. He should enjoy this while it lasts, right?

Shuuichi began to unbutton Eiri's pants, teasing skin as he slowly revealed Eiri's growing erection. Taking the blonde's pants and boxers completely off, Shuuichi got down to business and started to tease Eiri's head with his tongue and massaging his abdomen and hips in slow, sensual circles with his fingers.

Eiri moaned and closed his eyes in concentration as his cock was engulfed by the brunette's mouth. When his dick became cold the blonde looked up to see Shuuichi sucking at his own middle finger. If it was possible, the novelist's dick grew harder at the sight. Leaning back on the bed as Shuuichi's mouth went back to the blonde's appendage. Eiri gasped as a finger circled about his puckered entrance, and entered slowly. The sensation was mind-blowing. He gave the kid credit; he knew what he was doing.

After fucking Eiri with his finger, Shuuichi put pressure on the prostate, making Eiri cum in his mouth in a loud combination of a moan and a surprised gasp. After three bouts of cum Eiri was spent; Shuuichi swallowed and sat up, smirking.

"So, was that—" Eiri grabbed the younger man and pinned him underneath his body. He stared at the boy beneath him, eyes hooded, lips slightly parted and glazed in semen and a faint blush grazed his cheeks.

"This'll cost you," Shuuichi breathed, striking a nerve in the older man. "Money! You want money?" Eiri raised his voice, grabbing his wallet from the bedside table and throwing its contents up into the air, showering the bed in green bills. "There, take whatever the fuck you want," Eiri growled and then hungrily crushed his lips down on Shuuichi's.

The two aggressively battled for dominance between mouths. Shuuichi eventually stripped both of them of their shirts while Eiri undid the younger man's pants. He _did_ go commando… They continued to grind against each other, building up a sweat in the summer heat that plastered their hair to their faces.

Giving themselves a chance to breathe, Eiri looked down at Shuuichi beneath him. How many other men have taken him like this for money? How many other men have seen this boy it such a vulnerable state? Eiri hoped—if only for a moment—that the sight beneath him was reserved only for him. Shuuichi lifted his hands and softly brushed stray hair away from Eiri's face. Caressing the side of the blonde's face with the back of his hand Shuuichi pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss quite unlike the aggressive desperation from seconds past. The novelist could feel himself going into a trance; his autopilot kicked in.

Eiri strayed his mouth to the younger male's neck and collarbone. Moving his way down to a pert nipple, Shuuichi threw his head to the side and combed his fingers through the blonde carpet at the nape of Eiri's neck.

Leveling himself again with the brunette's face, Eiri watched as Shuuichi took the blonde's fingers into his mouth and sucked in the most erotic display he'd ever witnessed, generously coating them with his warm saliva. Taking those fingers, Eiri began to stretch the boy whose breath hitched as another digit joined the first. Both their erections begged for release, Eiri's hard in spite of cumming minutes earlier.

"Eiri…please," Shuuichi plead, dancing his fingertips lightly about the back of the man above him. They were both close, so close, Eiri could tell; he needed to hurry. Aiming himself at the younger man's entrance, Eiri looked into the other man's eyes. He couldn't take the boy from behind; he needed to be able to look into those violet eyes. He thrust in. Shuuichi threw his head back, mouth agape in a silent pleasured cry.

Wasting no time, Shuuichi began to rock back and fourth to encourage Eiri to do the same. They quickened their pace and soon enough their moans and gasps mingled and serenaded the motel room with their erotic mantra.

"Uhn, Eiri!" Shuuichi came, opaque pearl ribbons coating both men's stomachs as he climaxed. His release gave Eiri the final push over the edge. "Shuuichi!" the blonde gasped as he came inside the man below him, joining him in the blind throes of an intense orgasm.

Out of breath, both men lie beside each other in bed gasping for air. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Shuuichi brushed blonde hairs out of Eiri's eyes for the last time. They both stared at each other when the younger man planted one last passionate kiss on the blonde's lips. Eiri wrapped his arms around his bed mate and closed his eyes. That was the most amazing sexual experience the novelist had ever been through in his life, and he'd been through many.

Who thought such a loathsome place could harbor the setting for such an event. Eiri could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter. I'd make a sequel but knowing me I'd never get it done... Thanks for reading!

Eiri woke up late into the afternoon after that morning's escapade to find himself alone in his motel room. Sighing rather vocally, the novelist curled up in the sheets again to heed the cold from the air conditioner which he still hadn't turned off. He wished Shuuichi was still beside him to keep him warm, but he had no reason to stay, he was a hooker, he'd been paid and was free to take off after the fact. There wasn't a trace of the younger man in the room aside from coital fluid and the taste of his kiss Eiri tried so hard to savor.

Eiri opened his eyes. This morning seemed like it had been ages ago, but looking at the clock it had only been some nine hours since. Rolling onto his back, Eiri stretched and his back readjusted with a satisfactory pop. Sitting up he decided it would be a good time to contact the garage and to get some food. He'd imagine how many missed calls he had, incessantly blinking on his mobile phone still sitting in the passenger's seat of his rental car. Though loathing having to face his monotonous routine, it was nice to have escaped the world for a few hours short of a day.

Scanning the room for his clothes, Eiri noticed that on the bed side table there was a fat stack of bills neatly arranged next to the lamp with one lone cigarette atop the swollen pile. Picking up the stack a small piece of paper flittered to the floor, which the blonde reached down for and retrieved.

_May our paths cross again_.

Short and sweet and clichéd to the core, Eiri placed the torn scrap of paper back onto the nightstand along with the cigarette. Counting the bills he discovered that all the money he'd tossed in a careless rage was there in his hands, and upon further inspection of his wallet, so was the money he'd given to Shuuichi up front. Astonished, he put the money back into his wallet which then made way into his pocket after Eiri had packed and gotten dressed.

Opening the door, Eiri paused in the frame to look at the note again in his before pocketing it. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he fished his lighter out of his pocket and lit up. Exaggerating his first drag, the novelist had wished he had this when the brunette was lying satiated in his arms. After smoking the cigarette to the filter, Eiri flicked the butt into the dirt parking lot and called the garage to come pick him and his car up before checking out at the front desk.

The bell rang as he entered the small room, beckoning the inn keeper who emerged through the cloth curtain from the back. "Enjoyed your stay?" she asked, accepting the key from Eiri's hand, and hooked it back onto the wall behind her. Signing out in the musty old book on the desk, he pushed it back across the desk to her and reached into his pocket for his wallet, taking the note out with it. Staring at the note once more before handing her a few bills to pay for his stay, he looked her in the eye and answered her: "Immensely."

Her smile grew larger, her eyes squinting to accommodate the grin. "Well I'm very relieved to hear that. Take care, hon." Eiri nodded and left the small lobby out onto the front deck. He stood there again, leaning against a support beam waiting for the tow truck to come and every once in a while his glance shifted towards a certain spot on the deck to his left littered with cigarette butts.

Keeping the brief note close as if sacred, Eiri planned to someday get himself lost again in this precise expanse of nowhere, in hopes to see a particular young man at least one last time.


End file.
